Too Bad I Suddenly Awoke
by Kinikinimilkytan
Summary: It was just all a dream
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Too Bad I Suddenly Awoke  
Fandom: Vampire Knight  
Pairings: Kaname x Zero  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight is the property of Hino Matsuri, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

 **Summary:**

It was just all a dream

* * *

 **Too Bad I Suddenly Awoke**

"I love him. I love Zero"

I heard Kaname said in front of my family while standing at the gate of our house. My family do not like him. Because according to them it's like water and oil. Water and oil, that's the status that we now have become, not ever bringing similarities and it forced us to grieve on exactly two different rules. And that you might end up hurting me.

I saw that he was crying. And I was crying too. I don't want to see him cry. It makes me cry more... It hurts. And the worse part is, I am the reason, that's why it hurts so much.

He said he loves me. Why now? When everyone knows how badly you've hurt me? Now that my family and friends are so furious because I cried so hard. I also saw that he had a bruise on his right eye. What happened to his eye? Did my older brother did that to you?

"I really do love him."

I heard Kaname said in front of my family while standing outside the gate of our house. I saw in his eyes the sincerity of the words he spoke. He said he loved me... Finally, I heard the words I want to hear from him. Finally, I will be happy. We would be happy.

(｡•́︿•̀｡)

 _However there is a problem._

 _Because I suddenly awoke._

 _It was just all a dream._

(⌣_⌣")

* * *

(*^▽^*) _Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Due to request by Sekiya1997 and an anonymous commenter, I decided to add another chapter.

So without further ado, here it is, **Chapter 2**

* * *

He was lonely and depressed. Kept longing for the person he loved with all his heart and soul, continuing to love a man who is no longer by his side.

"When will the pain and heartache go away?" Zero asks myself. "Why do I need to suffer like this? Is it wrong for a person like me to love?"

There are many questions swarming in his head that needs answers. Questions that he want to say, want to ask. His heart's still beating but he feels like a dead and hollow empty shell.

 _'I wish upon the stars in the night sky, I wish to see him again, one last time. I want to see his handsome face again. I want to catch a glimpse of that_ _mesmerizing_ _smile of his. This is my only wish, stars so bright with splendor, will you grant it to me?_

"Kaname, I love to see you again. I want us to be together again and find happiness with one another. I love you, only you and you know that. I want to be with you forever." He said to himself as he sat on the balcony solemnly watching the shimmering stars scattered in night sky.

 _'I hope that my love reaches you. Wherever you are, whatever you do, I hope you can feel it, the warmth and tenderness of my love for you. I'll continue to fight for you, for us, for our love for each other. I will not give up, I will not waver and be dithered, I'm going to be strong so please Kaname please hear my plea. I know we may be apart from each other but I know that your heart can hear it, can feel it. I'm right here waiting for you. I will not tire of waiting for you.'_

* * *

 _'Zero, I love you so please wait for me my beloved. I can feel the warmth and tenderness of your love. My heart can feel it so please don't worry, we'll meet again and be together forever. So just wait my dear, I will definitely come for you and be with you to make you happy. I love you very much my precious Zero-kun, I love you, I love you._

 _Zero, your love is my drug. This is the drug that I want to consume. the one I thrive for, the only thing that keeps me going. Our families may be a hindrance to our bloom of love but I will still keep on fighting for us. I will do everything to see you again. I can only see you in my dreams, but I want more. I want to see you face to face. I want to gaze at your lovely sweet face all day. I'm doing everything inhumanly possible for to it to come true, for us to see each other once again. I'll make sure that I am at your side in every of your waking moments until you fall asleep at night. You are the only one for me. We will no longer be apart again I promise you. '_

* * *

Yes it is very short but I did my best to write a heartfelt one. I hope you all are touched and enjoyed reading this.  
 _~Kinikinimilkytan_


End file.
